A Whole New World
by Jefferson Author
Summary: After her mother's death three years ago, Samantha Parker only wants to move on. So when her father has to move again for his job, she's thrown back into the spotlight of being the 'New Girl' in Beacon Hills. Then she just so happens to run into one Scott McCall on a night where things are peculiar to say the least. Can she survive this new world and everything that comes with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Wolf Moon, Part One**

_SAMANTHA:_

"I, Samantha Isobel Parker, swear to try to make friends tomorrow, my first day at Beacon Hills High School." I said, rolling my eyes at my father. "There. Am I done now?" He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Fine, if you're going to be grumpy, then yes. You're done." I grinned at him as he kissed my forehead. "I'm proud of you, pumpkin."

"Dad," I groaned, but he cut me off.

"I am." He said, leaning against the counter. "I know the move was hard." I nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I know you didn't want to leave Stefan and Elena and your friends, but I'm proud of you for taking it like a champ." I smiled and stepped down from the stool before hugging my dad.

"Thanks, Dad." I muttered, pulling away. "Can I ride around town?" I asked, already heading to the spot where my keys hung on the wall. "You know, get the feel of the town?" I paused before I grabbed the keys, waiting for his answer.

"Sure." Just then, his pager beeped. "Whelp, that's the station. I gotta go. Be safe, love you, don't stay out too late, and don't do drugs. You know, whatever else responsible parents are supposed to say." He kissed my forehead before grabbing his keys. "Be back later." I nodded and watched him walk out the door, trying to ignore the clenching feeling I had in my gut. I got it every time he left. Dad was a police officer, and though I knew he was doing a good thing, it didn't stop me from panicking when he was gone for a long time. It had been hard enough losing my mom.

Dad and I have been on our own for three years this September. I was sixteen now, thirteen when my mom died. It was totally out of the blue, and sometimes when I get a migraine or even just a headache, I flash back. My mother died of a brain aneurysm. She had been complaining of headaches and migraines for weeks before she decided to go to the doctor, but she kept insisting she was fine. And she was. She didn't have the other symptoms. No blurred vision, no neck pain, no nausea or sensitivity to light. She was fine, until one day… She wasn't. Dad and I knew something was wrong, so we made her go to the doctor. And they missed it. It was right in front of them, and they missed it. They gave her a prescription for migraines and sent her home.

A week and two days later, she died in her sleep.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Sometimes it doesn't feel like she's gone. It just feels like she's away for a little bit and she'll be back home when I'm out of school. I know my father being on the police force isn't the same, but it still scares me to think that I could lose him too. He's all I have left, especially since we've had to move twice in the past four years.

I know it's not my dad's fault. We moved when my mom died and I was okay with that because I didn't really want to be in the same house after she was gone. So we moved to a small town called Mystic Falls in Virginia and everything started to look up. Then a month and a half ago, my dad was laid off and we had to move again. Now, here we are in Beacon Hills, California with my dad off to save me day and me standing in my kitchen staring at a pair of car keys.

I shook the sad reminders out of my head and grabbed a jacket from the hall closet. I didn't have time for this.

I had a town to explore.

_**A/N: Okay, so I'm just trying this out. The whole Teen Wolf thing, not the whole writing thing. I've written quite a few stories on here, actually, all of which I recommend to you dears. So yeah, any of you guys who have read my other stuff already know Sam. This is still her, just a slightly different version of her. Same sarcastic, moody, over protective weirdo she is, only in this she isn't adopted and she's only got one parent. Oh! And although Mystic Falls was mentioned, it shall play a neither huge role, nor connect to my Vampire Diaries piece in any way. Although that would be awesome. Anyways! Review, favorite, follow, and whatever else you can think of. Goodnight!**_

_**-Jefferson Author**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: And here, you can see the beginning of a new chapter for A Whole New World. The next stop on our tour will take us to the actual chapter and past this bad authors note. Hello, lovelies! Just wanted to pop in for a bit and thank TheMinniOdinson0211 and cessysmilez for your follows and favorites! Now a review or… Oh, I don't know, twenty, yeah? I'm just kidding. Anyways. Here's the chapter!**_

**Chapter Two: The Wolf Moon, Part two**

_SAMANTHA: _

Before I tell you anything else that happened that night, let me just say _I was not eavesdropping._ Seriously, I wasn't. But when you're driving around a new town late at night and see a cute teenage boy hanging from the balcony of yet another cute teenage boy's house, it piques your interest.

I was just driving around, wandering the streets more so, when I stumbled upon the strange scene. Boy Number One, let's call him balcony boy, was hanging there from his feet. How he managed that, I have no idea, but he did. Boy Number Two, let's call him bat boy, seeing as he was holding a baseball bat in a very defensive position, seemed to be yelling. So, either they were best friends, or they didn't know each other at all.

Either way it was interesting.

I turned my car off and tried to jog over without looking too suspicious. Apparently I succeeded. Neither boy turned around, so I hid behind a nearby tree and tried to hear the conversation.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Bat Boy exclaimed, still very armed with his bat.

"You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?"Balcony Boy, or rather Stiles, responded, seeming very startled and confused. It was odd, at least to me. He was the one hanging from the balcony, but he acted as if the roles were reversed.

"I thought you were a predator!" Who says predator anymore?

"A pre..." Stiles laughed, and I took that as an agreement with me. Predator just sounds silly. "Look, I know it's late, but you've got to here this. My dad left twenty minutes ago, there was a dispatch call." I felt my eyebrows crease. My dad had just left before I did… Is that where he was? "They're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police." Well that answers that. But what could be so dangerous that they needed the state police too?

"For what?" I like this kid. He asks all the important questions. I heard a thump, followed by someone dusting off their pants. I assume that means Balcony Boy is no longer Balcony Boy and has returned to an upright position.

"They found a body in the woods." I covered my mouth before a gasp could escape. Someone had been murdered?

"A dead body?" No, idiot. Just a normal passerby.

"No, a body of water… Yes, dumbass, a dead body." I snickered to myself. I liked this pair more and more each second.

"You mean like murdered?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I knew it wasn't necessarily a bad question; it just wasn't the most important. If they were calling in that much back up, it was most likely a homicide.

"Nobody knows yet. It was a girl, probably in her twenties." I peeked around my tree, trying to get a better view. Balcony Boy was cute, just a bit scrawny for my taste, but Bat Boy… He was someone to look at. He was muscular, tan and had an adorable mess of brown hair. I'm not going to lie, I found myself wondering if he had a girlfriend.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" _Now_ he's back to the important questions.

"That's the best part... They only found a half. We're going." I gasped, this time without covering my mouth. Both boys whipped towards me and I felt my face flush with embarrassment. Can we say busted? "Hello?"

"Uhm, hi." I said sheepishly. I stepped out from my hiding spot and shoved my hands into my back pockets. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I just saw you hanging from a balcony and then Mr. Cute Brown Hair had a baseball bat and… It was all very interesting." I clamped my mouth shut, instantly cursing myself for the word vomit that had just happened. What was I thinking? _Mr. Cute Brown Hair?_ I thought to myself. _Really, Samantha?_ "So, there was a body?" I asked, breaking my vow of silence. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah." He responded, still suspicious.

"How'd you know?"

"My dad's the Sheriff." I smiled to myself, thankful for the common ground.

"Really?" I asked, shuffling forward a bit. "My dad just joined the force. Here in Beacon Hills, I mean. He was the Sheriff in Jefferson, where I was from before I moved to Mystic Falls. And then to here." I said, tapering off again. Stiles nodded, enthusiastically. "What?" I asked, not sure what was so exciting.

"You're Mark Parker's daughter!" I nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Man, your dad is great!" I smiled and nodded again. "He's been over for dinner a couple times and he mentioned you."

"Oh, no." I groaned, enticing a laugh from both boys. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope." He grinned again before speaking. "What's your name?"

"Samantha." I looked past Stiles, to Bat Boy. "Who're you?"

"Apparently he's Mr. Cute Brown Hair." I blushed again and looked down at my shoes.

"Dude." I heard him hiss at Stiles. "I'm Scott." I looked up again and smiled.

"Hi, Scott." I said, still smiling. "I apologize for my previous word vomit. If your friend would have done me the same courtesy you had by saying your name, I could have avoided mortifying myself like I did by calling you Mr. Cute Brown Hair, although you are very cute and you most certainly have brown hair." I felt the heat rise in my cheeks again, and then cursed to myself. "And I just did it again." I said, laughing.

"It- its fine." He stuttered and that was when I noticed I wasn't the only one blushing.

"Okay, now that you two are done being gross." Stiles said, clearing his throat. "Dude, are we going to find a body or what?" Scott looked away from me and to his friend before nodding.

"I- I guess." I stepped forward again, looking in between them.

"About that," I started. I knew it was insane, and probably a terrible idea. I mean, who would want to go traipsing through the woods with a killer on the loose? Apparently these weirdo's. And I happened to get all tongue tied in front of one of these weirdo's so that meant I did too. "I want in."

"What!" Stiles exclaimed, whipping towards me. "No!"

"I think she should come." Scott defended, joining us on ground level.

"Dude!" Stiles protested.

"Think I can't handle it?' I asked, getting my sarcasm back.

"I think you can." I smiled at Scott, and then turned to Stiles. "Come on, man. Just let her come." Stiles glanced in between us for a moment before his resolve broke.

"Fine." My grin grew wider and I could feel myself bristling with energy. "But I'm not driving."

"That's fine." I said, pulling out my car keys. "I will."

~0~

Stiles directed me to a small secluded part of the woods, directly in front of a sign that said

**BEACON HILLS RESERVE. NO ENTRY AFTER DARK.**

And that's where we parked. We all climbed out of my Jeep Liberty- Scott and I forced Stiles into the back- and stood in front of the chain that was supposed to serve to keep us out. It failed.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked, glancing over my shoulder to look at Stiles, who simply rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who always bitches that nothing ever happens in this town!" Stiles said, climbing over the chain. I watched Scott follow, and then went to cross the chain myself. I smiled when Scot turned around and helped me over.

"Thanks." He smiled back and turned to rejoin the conversation.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow." Stiles walked a bit farther ahead, maneuvering through the woods with a flashlight. I was curious as to what sport they played, but I didn't want to interrupt again.

"Right, because, sitting on the bench asks such a heavy effort." I pursed my lips, trying to hold back a giggle.

"No, because," He paused a bit. "I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." I looked over at him, confused. "Lacrosse." I nodded, and then returned to my listening.

"Hey, that's a spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's an unrealistic one." I frowned at that, but Scott didn't seem too bothered by the comment. Maybe it was a joke they had or something.

"Just asking by curiosity, which part of the body are we looking for?" I interjected, grabbing both boys' attention once again.

"Huh," Stiles said before turning back around. "I didn't even think about that." Scott threw me another grin and I giggled, biting my lip. I could get used to having these two around.

"And err, what if the one who killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked, and the smiles faded from our faces. In all the excitement, I don't think any of us considered that.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles said, confirming my thoughts. We climbed a little hill and I noticed Scott was panting a bit.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. He nodded and pulled out an inhaler.

"It's comforting to know that you planned this up with you usual attention to details!" Scott said, still huffing.

"I know!" Stiles said, completely oblivious to Scott's inability to breathe. I watched, concern levels rising still, as Scott took two pumps of the inhaler before returning it to his jacket pocket.

"Maybe the asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight, huh?" I suggested, my voice sounding a bit strained. Scott looked over to me and I winced a bit. "Sorry. That was mean." He chuckled as well as he could and shook his head.

"Nah." Suddenly, we were both being pulled to the ground. The policemen were standing a few yards away, also armed with flashlights. I recognized my dads' general shape, but I couldn't see anyone else.

"That's my dad." I whispered, still crammed between the two boys. As soon as he had pulled us down, Stiles was up and running again, barely giving us time to scramble up.

"Wait!" Scott called, but Stiles wasn't listening.

"Come on!" I hissed, grabbing his hand and heading in the same direction Stiles had.

"Wait up! Stiles!" Scott called in a feeble attempt to get his attention. Scotts hand tightened around mine as we kept running. My eyes widened when I realized why Stiles had stopped- he had been caught.

"Scott!" I hissed in his ear, pulling him behind a tree. It was a compromising position, should we be caught, because I was pressed against the tree while Scott was pressed against me. "Hi." I muttered, meeting his eyes and smiling slightly.

"Hi." He replied, smiling too.

I could still hear the commotion behind us. There was a policeman yelling at Stiles, but then another one showed up.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." My eyes widened, as did Scott's. Of course he got caught by the Sheriff.

"Dad, how you're doing?" Stiles asked, casually.

"So you're listening to all my phone calls?" I had to hide a chuckle at that. I had known him for maybe an hour tops, but that seemed very Stiles of him.

"No!" He denied. "Not the boring ones."

"So where is your usual partner in crime?" Scott and I looked at each other once more before grinning.

"Who, Scott? Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night sleep before first day of school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone." There was a pause, then footsteps coming towards our position. We both held our breath and I pressed myself farther against the tree, allowing Scott to press closer to me. I'm not going to lie, I didn't mind at all. A beam of light passed us, but it didn't pass over us, thankfully. We were safe.

"Scott you're out there? Scott?" We both tried to keep our breathing quiet. "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to my car, and you and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called violation of privacy." The footsteps retreated and we both relaxed. We didn't say anything for a while until Scott noticed he was still against me.

"Oh!" He flushed, and then scurried back. "Sorry." He muttered, looking at his feet. I smiled a bit, doing the same.

"S'okay." I cleared my throat. "We should go home." Scott nodded and we headed the direction we came. We walked in silence for some time, but it was interrupted by a series of noises in quick succession. "Scott?" I asked, trying to hide the fear that had rooted itself in my stomach.

"Yeah?"

"What was that?" He looked around the woods before looking back to me.

"I don't know." He slid his hand into mine and smiled reassuringly. "It was prob-" Just then, a family of 20 or so deer rushed at us, making us stumble backwards and to the ground. We huddled together, trying not to get hurt. Finally, the thundering sound stopped and we stood back up. Scott looked around on the ground for a while, before sighing. "I can't find my inhaler."

"We'll come back tomorrow, okay?" I promised, helping him up. "But let's just get out of here." He nodded, and took my hand once more.

"Okay." We stood and kept walking before I tripped over something. I looked down to see what it was, and then I recoiled. "Scott!" I cried, scrambling backwards. He rushed over and gasped, pulling me to my feet.

"Samantha, come on." I nodded, and we backed away from the body I had tripped over. In doing so, we both fell over the crest of the hill we had reached. I yelped in surprised, then heard Scott's cries of pain as we tumbled over the hill. I felt branches whack me and thons scratch my arms. That was going to leave a mark. Once we stopped, I groaned, returning to a standing position. I looked around, but Scott wasn't in my line of sight. It didn't help that it was pitch black outside and the trees covered the moon. I heard another shout form my right and I rushed towards it, not sure where it came from. I eventually stumbled upon Scott, who looked just as terrified as I was.

"We need to go." I said, grabbing his hand. "Now." He nodded, and together we ran to my car, both dreading our decision to come tonight.

_**A/N: Okay, so that's the end of that chapter! So yeah, Sam was there that night, although she doesn't know what happened to Scott. She's most likely going to find out with Stiles. That's all. Read and review!**_

_**-Jefferson Author**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Three reviews! I got three reviews and so many favorites and follows! So thank you to saphira88, DreamingUntilForever11, niamheternal, HelloBob12345, MarvelWorksWonders, NaruSakuforeverxoxo, BrooklynTeen, and hadrianlopez1 for that! Also thank you to the three guests that review! I love you all. Here's chapter three of A Whole New World.**_

**Chapter Three:**

_SAMANTHA:_

Six o'clock the next morning came too soon.

I groaned, covering my face with a pillow. I was in no way ready to face the day, and I most certainly wasn't ready to walk in five inch heels all day after the beating my body took last night, but I knew it was inevitable. I had to go to school, and I had to wear the shoes I had planned. It was a routine for me, and it was one of the only things that kept me sane.

Sighing, I forced myself out of bed and into the bathroom to take my shower. That was the one bonus of moving. This house came with a built in bathroom in my room, which meant no more walking down the hall in a towel and praying no one was over.

The shower was wonderful. The water was the perfect temperature, and the pressure in this new house was unbelievable. I washed my face, but I knew my makeup wasn't completely off. It never was. Needless to say, when I stepped out of the shower, I looked like a raccoon or maybe a sad clown. That, my dears, depends on your outlook.

I blew my hair out and brushed my teeth before I didn't anything else. Normally I would finish getting ready and then brush my teeth, but there was no way I was getting toothpaste all over my new shirt. That would mean changing my entire outfit, and that was a completely no go. That was not going to happen, no comprende. Capisce? Capasce.

The aforementioned outfit consists of a loose grey t-shirt, my favorite black leather jacket, dark wash skinny jeans, and black pumps. All and all, the outfit itself wasn't that spectacular. But when you pair it with red lipstick, a killer smoky eye and my mom's necklace? It was pretty badass.

Once I was ready, I trotted downstairs and smiled at my dad. "Well?" I asked, twirling. "What do you think?" He gave me a once over above the morning newspaper and squinted his eyes at me.

"I hate it." I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, seriously." He sighed and put down the newspaper.

"You look beautiful, Sam." He said crossing over to me. "That's why I hate it." I grinned and hugged him quickly. "You're gonna be late." He reminded me, looking at the clock. "Here, take your bag and your purse and-" He reached behind him and produced my keys. "You might need these."

"Thank you, daddy." I kissed his cheek, giggling when my lips left a print. "See you when I get home?" He nodded and returned to his paper. "I love you."

"I love you too, princess." The door closed behind me, and I started my school day.

~0~

When I pulled up to Beacon Hills High, I wasn't expecting it to be so… Similar to my old school. I mean, the building was completely different and I only knew two people in the whole town not counting my dad, but it was still eerily similar.

I looked around for Scott and Stiles, but only managed to spot one of them. Stiles was standing on the sidewalk, looking around like he was lost. I knew he wasn't, so I assumed he was waiting for Scott. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, monkey see and monkey do. Where one was, the other was bound to show up. Knowing that, I headed over to Stiles. I hadn't been able to get last night and that dorky mop of brown hair out of my mind, something which was not like me at all. It bothered me a bit, but it was pleasant. I liked it.

As I walked over, Stiles smiled and waved me over. "Samantha!" He called. "Come over here, you're not going to believe this." I jogged over, curious. "You're taller than I remember." He said, now looking level with me.

"That's because I'm in heels." I muttered, scanning the parking lot. "Where's Scott?" I asked, turning back towards him. "What am I not going to believe?"

"Scott is heading over right now, and you're about to find out." I rolled my eyes as Scott approached.

"Was that to me?" He asked, confused. I smiled and shook my head. "Oh, okay." He smiled back at me and we just stood there, smiling until Stiles cleared his throat.

"So, let's see this." My eyebrows furrowed. See what?

"See what?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Do you remember when we fell down that hill and got separated?" Scott asked, turning to me. I nodded. "Something bit me." My eyes widened, and I gasped.

"You didn't think that was important?" I hissed, slapping his arm. "What was it?"

"It was too dark to see very much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott explained, listing his shirt to reveal a large gauze square on his side. It wasn't bleeding through, but it seemed like some heavy duty stuff. Stiles laughed and shook his head.

"A wolf bit you? Not a chance." I frowned. It wasn't likely sure, but it was still possible. There was a _chance_, even if it was a small one. I shook myself out of it. _Stop it, Sam._ I thought. _This isn't like you._

"I heard a wolf howling." I thought back to the previous night, but I couldn't remember the specific sounds. There was a collective group of animal noises, but I couldn't specifically remember any of them.

"I think I did too." I lied.

"No, you guys didn't!" Stiles exclaimed, exasperated.

"What do you mean we didn't, how do you know what we heard?" I countered.

"Because California hasn't had wolves for like sixty years." Oh.

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Yes, really. Look, there's no wolves in California." I sighed, already bored of this topic.

"Well if you don't believe us about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe when I tell you Sam found the body." Stiles whipped his head towards me as we started walking.

"Are you kidding me?" I shook my head.

"I wish." I muttered, flashing back. "I'm gonna have nightmares for a month!"

"That is freaking awesome!" We stopped at the front doors while a group of people passed by. "I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since..." he trailed off as a beautiful strawberry blonde passed by. "The birth of Lydia Martin." He watched her come closer and walk as he spoke, but she didn't seem to notice. It was sad. Stiles was a nice, funny, cute guy. They would have been adorable. "Hey, Lydia! You look... like you're gonna ignore me!" I snickered to myself as he turned to Scott. "You're the cause of this, you know?" I laughed at that.

"Yeah, uh huh." Scott muttered, amused also.

"You're dragging me down your nerd depth! I'm a nerd by association." I rolled my eye playfully.

"Yeah right, Stiles." I reached over and punched his arm. "I think that's actually Scott." We entered the doors and I glanced at my schedule. "Hey guys, where's my class?" Scott and Stiles read over my shoulder and grinned at me. "What?"

"You have all your classes with us." Insert groan here.

~0~

Our teacher was already writing something on the board when we walked in, so we quietly slid into three or the four remaining seats that just so happened to be next to each other. I sat in the middle of the two boys, leaving one seat behind me.

"As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night." All three of us exchanged a look, and the grins on our face grew. We found the other half. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect." Scott and I glanced to Stiles, but he just shrugged. Dad hadn't mentioned it, so I thought maybe the sheriff knew something. Evidently, I was wrong. "This means, you can give your all attention to the syllabus on your desk that is outlining this semester." There was a collective groan. Beside me, Scott was looking around like he heard something.

"Scott." I hissed, giving him a questioning look, but he just shook his head.

There was a knock at the door, and a new student entered. "Class, this is one of our new students, Allison Argent. Please do the best to make her feel welcome." She walked over and sat down behind me. "Ms. Parker, I see you found your way on your own?" The principle addressed me, and my head whipped up.

"Oh!" I said, remembering I was supposed to meet with him before class. "I apologize, sir. I met Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski earlier and they showed me the way." He nodded and turned on his heel without another word. Scott smiled at me as I ducked further into my seat, slightly uncomfortable with all the attention. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra pen, would you?" The new girl, Allison, asked. I smiled and handed her the second pen I had set out.

"Yeah, here you go."

"Thanks." I smiled once more and turned around, waiting for our lesson to start.

~0~

After our final period, Scott, Stiles and I were crowded around Scott's locker, talking. "Hey, isn't that the new girl?" Stiles asked, motioning down the hall. I craned my neck and nodded.

"That's Allison." I said, turning back. "It's not like she's in our first period or anything." I said. They both shrugged, and I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna go talk to her." I muttered, picking my bag up off the ground. "Find me before you leave, yeah?" I asked, and Scott nodded. "Great." I walked swiftly down the hall and stopped just before Allison's locker. "Allison, hey!" I called and she looked up.

"Samantha, right?" I nodded and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Oh, thanks again for the pen. I can't believe I forgot a pen on the first day of school." I laughed at that.

"Don't worry; I forgot to meet with the principal." Now she laughed and opened her mouth to say something, but we were both interrupted.

"This jacket is totally killer. _Where _did you get it?" The girl I recognized as Lydia Martin asked, approaching us.

"My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco." Lydia nodded and turned to me.

"That necklace is perfect." I smiled and fingered the necklace.

"Thanks." I said, letting go of it. "It was my mom's." Lydia gave us both on last look before making a decision. What that decision was, I wasn't sure, but it seemed important to her.

"And you two are my new best friends." Just then a tall, blonde boy walked up and kissed her, just like that. I supposed it was her boyfriend, because she seemed to have no problems with it what so ever. "This is my boyfriend, Jackson. So, this week-end, there's a party." Lydia said, turning her attention back to us.

"A party?"

"Yeah, Friday night, you should come." Jackson offered, looking to both of us.

"Oh, I can't, it's family night on Friday." Allison lied. She was a bad liar. "But thanks for asking." It took me a moment to realize they were waiting for my answer also.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, fumbling for an excuse. They seemed plenty nice, but partying wasn't my style. "Well, you see, my dad is gonna be out of town and I have to…Dog… sit." I finished lamely. "Sorry." Jackson eyed me suspiciously, and I prepared for the accusation of lying, but one didn't come.

"You're sure? Everyone's going after the game."

"You mean like football?" Allison asked, and I shook my head.

"Lacrosse, right?" I asked, and Jackson nodded.

"Football is a joke here. Samantha's right, the sports lacrosse. We won national championship last year." I whistled, impressed.

"Because of the team captain!" Lydia exclaimed proudly. I figured that meant Jackson was the captain.

"We practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do..." He suggested, raising his eyebrows. I glanced down the hall where Scott and Stiles were still waiting for me.

"Well, I was going to-" I started, but Lydia scooped my arm into hers and did the same with Allison before trotting off. I barely had time to throw an apologetic glance over my shoulder to the boys, who seemed very confused and a bit amazed.

"Perfect! You'll come!" And we were off.

**A/N: Okay, so you guys better love me. I didn't finish my homework to write this so you wouldn't be mad. I expect lots of reviews. How are you guys feeling Sam and Scott? I like it. Give me your feedback, yeah? Also keep in mind that Samantha knows everything so far, so the outcome of their relationship will definitely be different. Love you all!**

** -Jefferson Author **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WHOA. I got FIVE reviews on the last chapter and a ton of favorites and follows. Too many to type up, so I'll just have to throw out a generic thank you to all of you! I love you guys! So yeah, I'm trying to update as soon as I can, but that's easier said than done when you have my schedule. But, alas, I do have my schedule. I promise I'll figure something out soon though! Okay, enough of that. Here's chapter four!**

**Chapter Four: **

_SAMANTHA:_

Lydia was very passionate about lacrosse. If you had to know one thing about her, that's what you needed to know. Before practice even started, she was already grilling Jackson about plays and moves and how many points to score and when or when not to pass like his life depended on it. I found it highly amusing, but extremely weird.

I was looking around for that familiar flop of brown hair when I felt a sharp elbow to my ribs. "Sam?"

"Hm?" I muttered, only half listening to Allison. I spotted Scott just as he turned away from Stiles and waved. He waved back, his grin mirroring mine. I heard my name again, and I broke away first. "Sorry, Allie. What was that?"

"I asked if that was your boyfriend." I felt that familiar red flush creeping onto my cheeks as I shook my head. "But you like him?" I shrugged, not trusting my own voice. "You do!" She squealed, playfully shoving me. "Who is he, what's his name?"

"Sh!" I hissed, laughing. "He'll hear you!" I protested, but there was no way I could deny it. I liked Scott McCall. Oh boy did I like him. I knew it was odd, and I knew it wasn't logical. I hadn't even known him for a day, but there was just something about him that drew me in. He was special, and I don't just mean in the stunningly gorgeous category.

"McCall!" There was a shout from the field and I looked up to see Coach pulling Scott over. "You're in goal." Coach always seemed to talk in a shout. Sometimes, like now, it was amusing because it was like they were having a one sided conversation. I had no clue what Scott was saying, but I could hear every word of the Coach's side loud and clear. "I know. The guy's can score some shots, it'll bring confidence. It's a first day thing." Well, then. "Try to not take any in the face." My eyes widened for a moment. Goalie didn't seem like a pleasant position to be in. "Let's go! Come on!" And they were off.

"Who is that?" Allison asked Lydia, motioning to Scott. I elbowed her, trying to get her to stop, but she ignored me each time. She was dead set on figuring out his name.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia looked over at her for a moment, but turned back to the field. Allison looked at me before answering.

"Oh, no reason. He's in my English class." I breathed a sigh of relief. Lydia seemed perfectly nice; I just didn't think she needed to know. I had only just met her. I guess you could argue I had only just met Allison, but I didn't tell her. She figured it out. They were different- right?

On the field, Coach blew the whistle. Scott grabbed at his head, and stumbled a bit, but he straightened up, lacrosse stick in hand before I worried too much. I held my breath as the first player lined up and took the shot, hitting Scott's head. Scott seemed to shake it off, but he looked angry. The next player came up, and he blocked the shot. Then it happened again, and again and then again until everyone was shocked and seemed impressed. For someone who was a benchwarmer, he was a damn good player.

"He seems pretty good." I muttered to Allison.

"Yeah, he is!" Jackson ran up to Scott and I held my breath. He probably wasn't happy. He shot, and Scott caught it, yet again. It was amazing, and completely improbable. Jackson was taller, stronger and faster than Scott was. There was no way he should have been able to catch that- but he did.

We all stood and applauded, including Lydia, although Jackson was clearly upset. Stiles stood on the sidelines, jumping and failing. I let out a laugh when I heard what he was shouting.

"He's my friend! He's my friend!" Oh yes, he is.

~0~

After Scott and Stiles finished at practice, I made some excuse to get away from Lydia, Allison and Jackson. They were nice, but I promised Scott we'd find his inhaler today. I only got away after swearing I would call Allison later and make plans with her. I was a bit glad to get away from them. I was also glad to change out of those dreaded shoes and back into my beat up old converse.

"Scott, what was that today?" Stiles asked as we traipsed through the woods.

"I don't know what it was!" He exclaimed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It was like- like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing, guys. I'm hearing stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smelling things…" He trailed off, confusing me. What could he have that isn't hurting him, but well, helping him? Nothing I knew of.

"You smell things? Like what?" Stiles scoffed, producing a roll of the eyes from me.

"Like the mint gum in your pocket." Stiles reached into his pocket before responding.

"I don't have any mint gum in my-" He stopped, and I looked up from my shoes. Low and behold, he had a piece of mint chewing gum. "So, all of that started with the bite?" He asked, now intrigued. I had to admit, I was too. I couldn't smell the gum, and I certainly didn't have super hearing. Something was going on.

"What if it's like an infection?" I suggested, drawing attention.

"Like... my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something?" I nodded, and then looked back at my shoes. I could still feel Scott watching me, but I refused to look at him. I knew if I did, the blush on my cheeks would be a dead giveaway. And if he really did have super hearing, what if he heard how fast my heart was beating? That wasn't a normal pace, and we hadn't been running. He just did that to me. It was different being around Scott now. Before we were just kinda flirty and awkward. But now I knew I liked him and that just made things complicated.

"You know what; I think I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles remarked, prying Scott's eyes away from me.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I think it's called 'lycanthropy'" I shot Stiles a glare and rolled my eyes, something Scott obviously missed.

"You're not funny, Stiles." I reminded him.

"What is that? Is that bad?" I opened my mouth to tell him that a lycanthrope was a werewolf and Stiles was an idiot, but Stiles interrupted me.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst! But only once a month."

"Stiles!" I exclaimed.

"Once a month?" I sighed in exasperation.

"Scott, he's only kid-"

"Uh-huh. On the night of the full moon." Stiles began howling, badly imitating a wolf. Scott slapped his arm and began searching for his inhaler. "You're the one who heard a wolf!"

"It's not funny; there could be something seriously wrong with him!" Scott straightened back up and looked at me.

"You think so?" I shrugged. "Sam's right."

"You're just saying that because you think she's pretty." The blush darkened and I looked towards the ground again, pretending to search for the inhaler. I knew it was hopeless. "Listen, man. I know what's wrong with you. You're a werewolf!" Now it was my turn to whip around and punch Stiles in the chest. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is this full moon." Scott and I had just taken to ignoring him. That was much easier than listening to him.

"I could have sworn it was there. Sam saw the body, the deer came running. And then I dropped my inhaler." Scott looked up at me. "Right?"

"It was the deer and then the body. But yeah, it should be here."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested, actually being helpful.

"If he did, I hope he didn't take my inhaler, this thing costs like eighty bucks." I giggled, nodding. I had friends with asthma and let me tell you, it cost them a bit. Suddenly Stiles whipped the other direction and was pointing behind us. Scott and I shared a puzzled look before turning and standing up.

We came face to face with a young man with dark hair and just the right amount of stubble to be considered sexy. And sexy he was. He was at least 6'2 and very well built. I didn't know who he was, and I'm sure he was dangerous, but I wanted to just say 'Hello, handsome.'

"What are you doing here?" O-kay, maybe not. "Huh? This is private propriety!" I stepped forward silently telling the boys to let me do all the talking. They were sweet and cute, but they would talk themselves into a jail cell if they kept going long enough.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know. We were just looking for my friend's inhaler." I said, gesturing back to Scott. "Right, Scott?"

"Yeah we were just... looking for my, uh, inhaler... You know what, Sam, let's just forget it." Scott started to drag me away; Stiles was right on his heels, but Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome stopped me, sliding the inhaler into my palm.

"Thank you!" I called out, but he was already gone. We were all quiet for a moment before Scott broke the silence.

"Okay, I have to go to work." He reminded us.

"Right!" I said, pulling out my car keys. "I can drop you off-" I started, then stopped. "I mean, if you want." I should just stop talking now. Why even open my mouth in front of him? Sometimes I was fine, others I was a complete moron. When would it end?

"Dude are you forgetting something?" Stiles interrupted before Scott could answer. "That was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us." Scott seemed just as confused as I was.

"Remember what?" I asked.

"His family. They all burned in a fire like ten years ago." I gasped.

"What is he doing back?" I wondered, looking back where he stood. That would be like me going back to my old house in Georgia. It would only hurt- I can't imagine why he would be back.

"Don't know." Scott said, breaking my thoughts. "Come on."

~0~

Scott took me up on my offer to take him to work, to my joy. I liked spending time with him, its just that I wasn't always sure how to handle myself. One minute I was fine and the next I was a ball of nerves and word vomit. Luckily for me, the car ride to the clinic was fine. It was the car ride back that wasn't so great. 'Why?' you may ask.

Because I hit a dog.

It came out of nowhere and I didn't have time to hit the break. I had looked away for maybe two seconds to change a song and then…

Anyways, I was a mess. I was crying and it was raining and I wasn't sure what to do because this poor dog was still alive but it was injured and I didn't know how to help him and I wasn't a vet- and that's when it hit me. A vet. I was on my way home from a vet's office; of course I had somewhere to take it. So I did what any logical, crying and emotional teenage girl would do.

I put it in my car.

I sped back to the clinic and prayed the door was open. If the door had been open, that would have made things easy, and that can't happen. Not when I have an injured dog in the back seat of my car and I'm the one that injured it. I started beating on the door just as a fresh wave of tears began.

Scott rounded the corner and bolted to the door when he saw me standing there, soaking wet and crying. "Sam!"

"I didn't see it," I started, trying to talk through my tears. "I took my eyes over road for like two seconds to change the music on my phone and then this dog; he just came out of nowhere..." I cried, trying to make sense of it more for myself. I loved animals so much and I hated seeing any of them hurt so when I was the cause of the injury, well. It broke my heart. Scott pulled me inside and hugged me close to his chest, ignoring my sopping wet state. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in the familiar scent.

"Hey, it's alright," He muttered. "It's alright, it's alright..." He pulled back and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Do you remember where it happened so I can find the animal?" I nodded.

"No! I mean, yes, I remember where I hit it but the dog is-" I stopped, feeling a bit silly.

"Where? Where is it?"

"It's in my car." Scott smiled and walked out to my car as I unlocked it and popped the trunk. When Scott opened the trunk, the dog barked and growled at us, bringing new tears to my eyes. "I'm sorry little guy."

"You're okay." He soothed the dog, inching forward. "She's just afraid."

"That makes two of us." I said, trying to dry my tears. This was absolutely mortifying. Add that to the list of stupid things I've done in front of Scott McCall.

"Let's see if I have any better luck." He leaned over my trunk and the dog immediately calmed. He didn't even move to touch her, she just relaxed enough for Scott to pick her up and carry her inside. "I think her leg is broken." Scott said as we entered the examination room Scott had exited from when I arrived. "I saw the doc make splints, I can do it myself and give antibiotics." I nodded, but I wasn't sure if it was noticeable. I was chilled to the bone in this soaked shirt and I was shivering.

"I have a shirt in my bag." Scott said, nodding towards his school stuff.

"I don't want to trouble you-" I began, but then Scott was digging through his bag and handing it to me anyways.

"Here." He smiled at me as our hands brushed, and I smiled back. I stepped out of the room to change, settling for the hall. I turned away from Scott and the examination room, peeling off my wet layers. I considered leaving my bra on, but it was just as thoroughly soaked and quite frankly, it was cold too. So, I took that off and prayed nothing embarrassing happened.

Scott's shirt smelled like him. He smelled warm and inviting and kind, all the things I knew him to be and it was wonderful. I liked feeling safe and comfortable around him. It wasn't the usual feeling for me.

As I reentered the room, Scott was still working on the dog. "Thanks for doing this." I spoke up, announcing my presence. "I feel really stupid." I admitted.

"Why?" He asked, chuckling.

"I don't know, maybe because I freaked out like a total girl." I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

"You are a girl." He pointed out, reaching over and poking my side, inducing another giggle.

"I mean I freaked out like a girly girl and I'm not a girly girl." I said, poking him back.

"What kind of girl are you?" I shrugged. I wasn't really sure.

"Tougher than that." I said. "At least I thought I was." He smiled and looked at me sideways.

"Hey, I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I would probably cry. And not like a man, like the biggest girly girl ever." We both laughed. That sounded almost as ridiculous and 'predator' "It'd be pathetic."

"Yeah, right."

"So... It looks like she's gonna live. And I'm pretty sure she'll let you pet her now if you want." I stepped back a bit, nervous. She seemed so upset earlier.

"I don't think so." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, come on." He took my hand and led me forward.

"You see?" He said as I pet her slowly. "She likes you." I smiled and continued to pet her. I could still feel Scott's eyes on me, but I wasn't sure if it was me or the dog he was looking at.

"What?" I asked, looking up innocently.

"Oh," he stuttered. "Sorry, you have an eyelash on your cheek." I tried not to look too disappointed. I was kinda hoping for a spontaneous movie moment and just have him ask me out or kiss me or something, but it looks like that wasn't happening. But, I did get a partial moment. Scott leaned forward and gently brushed the stray hair from my face and smiled. "There."

"Thanks." He nodded and I stood up. "I guess I should get going. You have work to do and I have a dad to deal with." He laughed.

"I'll walk you to your car." I grinned and nodded, picking up my bag. We walked out the front door and back to my car where I threw my bag of clothes and school supplies in the back seat. I was preparing to say goodbye when Scott spoke up.

"So, I was wondering," He began and I turned. "I mean- do you really have to dog sit Friday?" I felt my mouth turn up in a small smile, starting to understand where this was going. "Or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?" Now my face had burst in to a full grin.

"I have to admit dog sitting was a total lie."

"So is that a yes, you'll go?" I nodded.

"Definitely yes."

**A/N: I'm giving up sleep for you people. You better SERIOUSLY love me. Lots of reviews, yeah? Yeah. Anyways, goodnight. **

**-Jefferson Author**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my loves. I'm back for a little chapter and a spin around the writing block. Wow, I have got to get better at writing these authors notes, but hey! You guys seem to think they're funny, so I guess I'll keep doing them. Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers and ESPECIALLY to my followers and favorites! I love you all! Please, please, PLEASE for the love of God, DO NOT forget to keep doing that and that my PM is ALWAYS open for new suggestions and critiques. Okay, enough of my blabbering. Here's chapter five!**

**Chapter Five:**

SAM:

The next morning I couldn't stop smiling. I woke up smiling, I smiled thorough my whole shower and morning routine, and I was absolutely smiling when I met up with Scott and Stiles before first period. It just seemed like the last couple of days were a dream that I had yet to wake up from.

It may have been a dream for me, but Stiles seemed pretty done with us by lunch.

"Okay, uhm hi, remember me?" He asked, shoving in between us at the lunch table. "Your best friend?" Scott smiled at me over him and I giggled.

"Sorry." I said, moving to the other side. "We were just talking about-"

"Your date tonight, believe me, I know." I giggled again and ducked my head, trying to hide my blush. That word tripped me up every time. I had a date tonight. With Scott. Alone. Scott and I were going to be alone. I was going to be alone with Scott. I had a date with Scott tonight and we were going to be alone. I was so excited, I thought I might scream. Luckily for me, we started school on a Thursday, which meant I didn't even have to wait twenty four hours to go on the date. I had to wait maybe eighteen or something like that.

You have to understand, I don't get like this. This is not me at all. I am calm, cool and collected in every situation and I especially don't blush and feel embarrassed in front of a guy. I never have, and I never thought I was going to be put in a situation where a guy made my palms sweat and my heart race within two days of knowing him. This is not a situation I was familiar with, and under normal circumstances, I would have been terrified.

So why wasn't I? I don't know, and I don't care.

Lunch ended, and Stiles and I walked to class while Scott ran to his locker to get his next text book. He never carried them all around at once, and that made sense to me, I suppose. But I did think he should find a better time to get his class materials. He never listened to me.

I knew his locker wasn't far away from our Biology class, so when he ran in ten minutes late and out of breath, I was a bit confused. Stiles and I exchanged a look, but he seemed fine when he slid in on the other side of me.

"You okay?" I whispered, turning towards him. He nodded and squeezed the hand I had subconsciously outstretched. I wasn't sure I believed him, but I wasn't going to push it. Besides, even if I had wanted too, the final bell interrupted me. "Do you have practice?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." He said, smiling again. "You gonna come watch?" I grinned at him.

"Yeah." I bumped his shoulder with mine. "You gonna get screamed at for being late?" I asked, pointing at the clock.

"Crap!" I laughed as Stiles and Scott ran off down the hall. I started after them, but a voice stopped me.

"Samantha!" I turned around at the familiar sound, smiling.

"Lydia, hey." I walked towards the strawberry blonde. "Where's Jackson?" It was rare to see them apart.

"Lacrosse practice. He is the team captain and all." I forced a smile. Lydia seemed sweet, but I knew for a fact she was not a force to mess with and pointing out Scott's rising skill would certainly push her buttons. "Were you planning on going too?"

"I was, actually." I admitted, adjusting the strap on my bag.

"Excellent!" She clapped enthusiastically, pulling a real smile from me. "Allison is waiting on me, so you're going to sit with us, okay?" Much like the day before, she didn't wait for my answer. Before I could properly respond, she had my arm in her grip and we were off. "Okay!"

~0~

Only when I slid onto the other side of Allie did Lydia release her death grip. "Hey Sam." I smiled, rubbing my sore arm.

"Hey Allie." I said absently. I glanced around the field looking for Scott, but I couldn't find him. I did, however, find a frantic Stiles barreling onto the field.

"Scott! Scott, wait up!" He shouted. A figure turned, a figure I presumed to be Scott. I was hoping to hear what was so urgent, but both boys lowered their voices to a normal level, and I was shoved out of the loop. After a short and apparently irritable conversation for Scott, Stiles spoke up again. "Wait, no, Scott! You're not gonna believe what animal it was!" Although I was interested, apparently Scott wasn't. "It was a wolf." _Ha! _I knew it! Well, no, I didn't. But Scott did, and that's what really matters. Right?

"Let's go, get around! Come on!" Coach was yelling at all the players, leaving me to sit and pretend to care about the mindless gossip Allie and Lydia were talking about. Sighing, I leaned forward and rested my hands on my knees. I glanced around the field, hoping to spot Scott. Just then, he looked towards me and waved. I smiled. He seemed to make me do that a lot. "You got a question, McCall?" Coach shouted. I laughed. I don't think Coach has an inside voice and if he did, he certainly didn't use it on the lacrosse field. Scott seemed confused in the least. "You raised your hand, do you have a question?" Scott muttered a reply and ducked his head. "Okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you stay on the bleachers for the rest of the season. You make the cut, you're playing! Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves you! Now get out there and show me what you've got." He blew the whistle and they were off.

It started off like a normal lacrosse game. Jackson led everyone and made some amazing shots. But half way through the game, Scott started pick it up. He was sprinting down the field left and right, making unbelievable passes. Jackson seemed to be catching up quickly, and he seemed irate. Jackson gained speed and cut Scott off halfway down the field. He cut him off, but that didn't seem to stop him. Scott _leapt_ over Jackson's head and somersaulted in the air. He landed gracefully and flipped the ball into the goal.

I was unbelievably impressed. From the way they had been talking the night in the woods, they made it seem like they were both terrible, but from what I could tell, Scott was a natural. We all stood, but only two of us were jumping around. Those two people were Allison and I. She knew how much I liked him and if she didn't after I called her screaming last night, she had to be dumb.

"McCall! Get over here! What was that? This is a lacrosse field! What, you're trying up for the gymnastics team?" Coach hollered.

"No, coach."

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." The crowd and team had quieted down enough to hear Scott's shaky replies. "I was just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah, well you made the shot." He scoffed. "And guess what-" My breath hitched in my throat. That was an amazing shot, but I couldn't tell what Coach's reaction meant. "You're selected, buddy. You made first line." I laughed joyfully and hugged Allison. I calmed down enough to let Coach announce the rest of first line, but as soon as he did, I was bolting down the steps of the bleachers to get to Scott.

"Scott!" I shouted, running towards him. He saw me running towards him and smiled, opening his arms. I launched myself forward, laughing even more. "You made it!" He tightened his arms around me and laughed into my hair. "You made first line!" I pulled back and smiled.

"I made first line." I hugged him once more, not wanting to let go. There was something warm and inviting about him, even when he was sweaty and filthy. I liked him a lot, and it terrified me. I pulled back, still grinning. "So, about tomorrow-"

"Samantha!" I cursed under my breath.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I started walking away, looking over my shoulder. "I'll call you later, okay?" He nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Congratulations!"

_"Samantha!"_

~0~

"Okay, Stiles slow down." I said, jogging out the door. After I got home from the lacrosse try out, I had only just laid down my stuff when Stiles called me freaking out. "Start over. Where are you?"

"My house. Can you come over?" I sighed, unlocking my car.

"Yeah." I stepped in my car, still feeling irritated. I had planned on picking out my outfit for the party tonight, but apparently I was going to go figure out what the hell was wrong with Stiles.

"I know you probably had things to do, but this is important, okay?" He was still talking a million minute. "Okay?"

"Okay!" I exclaimed exasperated, and hung up. I tossed the phone in the passenger seat before cranking the ignition and heading down the road to the Sheriff's house. When you were a policeman's daughter, you pick up a few things. Meaning he left the address of the Sheriff on the fridge should I ever have to go somewhere fast. Which would be now.

~0~

I pulled up to the house and turned off the car. I know I probably should have knocked, but I wasn't too concerned, seeing as how the Sheriff himself wasn't home. "Stiles?" I called. He didn't seem to be in the living room, so I headed up the stairs. "Stiles?" I called again. "Scott?"

"In here." Stiles pulled the door open. "Get in. You have to see this. I've been researching all night, reading, websites, books, and all those things." I nodded, still weirded out by his behavior.

"How much Adderal did you take today?" Scott asked, sitting down on his bed.

"A lot, doesn't matter. Just listen." I shifted my weight from leg to leg, still annoyed.

"Is this about the body? Did you find who it is?" I looked up from my nails, now curious.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale."

"The guy on the woods?" I asked, crossing from my place by the door to sit by Scott on the bed.

"Yeah, but that's not it, okay?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"What then?" I asked.

"Remember the joke of the other day?" No. "It's not a joke anymore." Scott and I looked at each other confused. This was all really weird. "The wolf, the bite in the woods!" My eyes widened, now understanding. Stiles had mentioned something about a wolf hair being found on the body earlier, but I hadn't thought much of it. "Do you know why a wolf howls?" I nodded.

"Should I?"

"It's a signal." I muttered in his ear.

"Right, okay. When a wolf is alone and howls, he signals his location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it, maybe you're not the only one." I was back to being confused. I wasn't sure what wolves had to do with anything, and I certainly didn't know why we needed to know about them. They were beautiful creatures, but I wasn't dying to know all about them. "Maybe there's a whole pack of wolves."

"A pack of wolves?" I questioned in disbelief. "I thought you said there were no wolves in California."

"There aren't. That's not what I'm talking about." I rolled my eyes and flopped onto my back, groaning.

"Then what, super dogs?"

"No, werewolves." Scott and I shot up at the same time.

"Are you kidding?" I shouted.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Sam in an hour." My eyes widened again.

"Shit." I muttered. "Can you pick me up later? I still have to get ready and then there was this detour and-" Scott chuckled and nodded.

"Sure."

"Uh, hello!" Stiles interrupted us, seemingly still frazzled and confused. "I saw you on the fields today Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible."

"He made a good shot!"

"No, he made an incredible shot! I mean, the way you move, the speed, the reflexes! People can't just do that over a night! And there's the vision and the senses and don't think I haven't noticed you don't use you inhaler anymore." I sighed. He obviously wasn't relenting.

"Hey!" Scott interrupted. "I can't think about this now, we'll talk tomorrow." I smiled gratefully. There was no way he could have been serious. This had to be some sick joke.

"No! What? No! The full moon is tonight!"

"And so is our date!" I burst. "Scott, I have to go get ready." I said, turning my back to Stiles. "I'll see you soon, okay?" He nodded and squeezed his hand as I walked out. "Stiles, get it together. This is crazy. Scott isn't a werewolf." I closed the door and paused. Would the conversation continue? Possibly.

"Don't you get it? What are you trying to do? I made first line, I have a date with a girl who I can't _believe_ wants to go out with me, everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?" I knew Scott was upset and I should feel bad about eavesdropping, but I could only focus on that one phrase _'I have a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me…'_

"I'm trying to help! You're cursed, Scott. The full moon won't only make physical change, it's also gonna give you blood craving." I heard that, and I rolled my eyes. Of course he was going to say something even more ridiculous. I trotted down the stairs, not too worried about the rest of the conversation. Scott was a big boy, he could handle himself. I had a date to prepare for.

~0~

There was no time to shower and properly get ready. So, that meant I had to settle for a quick curling of the hair and perfume. I touched up my makeup, of course, but curling my hair took an hour at least. So, once I was done with that, I slipped into my dress.

I was wearing a sleek black dress with my leather jacket I never left behind. That, paired with a new shade of lipstick and leather ankle booties, I felt pretty okay with my outfit. Besides, Scott had seen me with leaves and sticks all over me, so I thought this was acceptable first date material.

It was also pretty great that he was taller than me. Even in heels, he was still a good two or three inches taller than me, and I never wore anything shorter that four inches. Before I knew it, Scott was knocking on the door and meeting my father. That was an- interesting conversation.

"Dad, please don't scare him." I called when the door chimed.

"Now why on earth would I do that?" He said as I descended the stairs. "Oh no. You are not wearing that."

"Dad."

"I'm sorry, but no." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm wearing this." I insisted, pushing past him to open the door. "Scott probably thinks no one's home because you haven't opened the door." I muttered. "Please play nice."

"No promises." I chuckled, opening the door.

"Hi, Scott." I smiled. He smiled back at me and we stood there, smiling at each other. My dad cleared his throat behind us and I jumped. "Oh, right! Scott, this is my dad. Dad, this is Scott."

"Nice to meet you, son." I winced. He had his dad voice on. "Now, I'd like to lay down some ground rule-"

"Okay, that's enough of that, we have to go! Bye dad, love you, see you later!" I said, pushing Scott out the door before my dad could continue. "I'm sorry." I said, covering my face in mortification.

"It's fine." He laughed, opening the car door to let me in. "My mom gave me the same talk your dad was going to. Be respectful, be polite." I smiled at him again, glad he was so easy to be around. "I mean, of course I'm going to be! Respectful and polite, I mean." I laughed.

"I know, Scott." He looked over nervously as we headed down the road.

"Okay, good."

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. I just wanted to say thank you yet again for all the lovely reviews and favorites. You guys have made this my most popular story very easily and that makes me so happy! Thank you so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I got two reviews and a couple follows and favorites! So thank you for that! I love you guys. It's time for the next installment, so here's chapter six!**

Chapter Six:

SAMANTHA:

The ride to the party was easy and light. We talked and laughed and had a great time. Honestly, the car ride there was the highlight of the entire evening. 'Why?' you may ask. Well, because as soon as we got to the party, Scott looked into the darkness, apparently saw something that scared him and then he was just acting weird.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned.

"What?" He turned back to me and smiled, seeing the look on my face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not." I said, calling his bluff. "What's out there?" I peered into the bushes where he had been looking. I couldn't see anything, but clearly he did. "Scott, what did you see?"

"Sam, don't worry abou-" I cut him off with a hard look. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I thought I saw Derek Hale." I looked around to see if I could spot him, but if there was something to see, it was long gone now. "He's gone. Come on, let's go dance." He took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

Dancing isn't normally my strong suit. I can walk gracefully in heels and prance down the halls like I'm a queen, but if you ask me to dance- I will fall on my face. That's why I was so surprised when dancing with Scott came so easily. We started dancing the general vicinity of each other, but when the music changed to a slower, softer tune, he pulled me in and we were pressed closer. The simple action made my heart speed up and my breath hitch. I felt dizzy, but in the most amazing way. Not the I'm-gonna-throw-up- way, but in the oh-my-God-is-this-real-life-way.

Alas, my joy was short lived. We got halfway through the song and Scott started acting weird again. "Scott. You okay?" I pulled back and watched his face. Before, he had smiled and tried to reassure me, but now the weird look remained. "Scott?"

"I'll be right back." He promised, squeezing my hand.

"Okay." I nodded and let him go. He walked off, but he didn't seem fine. He seemed sick and like he was drunk. He couldn't walk straight and it seemed like he was in pain. I wanted to go after him, but before I could, more people had crowded the area he was in and he was out of sight. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. He was gone.

I'm not going to lie, it was upsetting. I had a good feeling about our date and it seemed to be going well. He was still nice and polite and cute. He had made a comment to Stiles about being excited, and we had a great time together. Well, I thought we were having a great time. Until he ditched me.

I started to walk inside to find Allison and Lydia. My date ditched me, but that didn't mean I couldn't have a fun time, right? I was just about to head inside when a hand reached out and caught my wrist. "Hey!"

"Samantha. I'm a friend of Scott's."I pulled my wrist away, recognizing the voice. "My name is Derek."

"You're not a friend of Scott's." I said. "I was there in the woods. He had no idea who you were."

"He may have seemed that way. We had a falling out, but we've fixed things." I looked at him uneasily. Something about him was off, but at the same time, I didn't feel like I was in danger. It was like seeing a childhood friend after years of being apart. The only difference was, I had no idea who this man was. I had never met him. "He asked me to take you home." I pursed my lips. Part of me was yelling run, but a larger part was saying maybe I should trust him.

"Okay. Straight home."

~0~

This car ride was not relaxed and happy like the one with Scott had been. This one was tense and awkward. "It's this road." I said, pointing. It was unbelievably hot in the car. I didn't want to take my jacket off, but I was afraid if I didn't, I'd pass out. So, I determined I'd rather show a little more skin than be unconscious in a car with this creep.

I shouldn't have gotten in the car. I should have caught a ride with Allison or called my dad to come pick me up, but did I ever do the logical thing? No. No, of course not. I had to go off and listen to this random stranger I had only met once before in the woods. "This house."

Derek pulled the car up to the curb and unlocked the car. "Thank you." I muttered and slammed the door. I was tired, I was upset, and I was hungry. I could kill for a burger.

My dad was home, and if I was lucky he had made something for dinner. I opened the door and put down my purse and keys on the side table. Yes, we were that cliché family that had a side table by the front door and out TV was mounted on the wall. We had a kitchen island and my dad did all the bills at the kitchen table with a glass of Scotch. We're cliché and I love it.

"Dad?" I called.

"Hey, pumpkin. In here." I kicked off my shoes and padded into the kitchen where I could smell my dad cooking. "How'd it go?"

"It was-" I stopped. I wasn't going to tell him Scott ditched me because I would never be able to speak to him again. "It was great. Scott was the perfect gentleman and he even walked me to the door." Hey, in my mind that's what happened. It wasn't lying, it was just telling a different version of the truth. It's what would have happened.

Before my dad could respond, there was an urgent knocking on the front door. "Dad, go see who that is. My feet hurt." He laughed and kissed my forehead before jogging to the front door as the urgent knocking continued.

"Hi, Mr. Parker! You have no idea who I am; I'm a friend of your daughter's." Stiles? What was he doing here? "Look, this is gonna sounds kind of crazy, um, really crazy actually, you know what, crazy doesn't describe-"

"Sam! It's for you." I laughed and walked around the corner.

"Sam!" Stiles seemed extremely relieved to see me. "You're home!"

"Uh, yeah." I muttered, stepping outside and closing the door. "I am. No thanks to Scott." Oh that sounded very bitter. Of course, I was kind of bitter. And I had every right to be.

"Sam, you need to trust me on this, okay?" I rolled my eyes. "Scott had a really good reason for leaving and I swear he'll explain, but right now you need to just stay inside and _stay away_ from Derek Hale." Okay, now I was getting worried.

"Stiles, what's going on?"

"Werewolves." I would have come up with a snarky and sarcastic response, but Stiles ran off before I could.

"Unbelievable."

~0~

The next afternoon, I was dragged out of my house by Lydia, who was insisting I came to lacrosse practice with her and Allison. The only reason I didn't play dead was because I was going over to Allison's afterwards to hang out and fill her in on Scott's weirdass behavior. Honestly, I was still upset. I knew Scott probably had a good reason, but the whole situation was still very disappointing.

"So you're coming home with me after lacrosse, right?" Allison's voice snapped me back to reality. "Sam?"

"Huh?" I turned to her again. "Oh, yeah. Right." I smiled. "I'm excited to meet your family." Allison groaned and I laughed.

"They're weird." I giggled.

"It's okay, so is my dad." Apparently Coach cut practice short because before I knew it, the whistle was being blown and the players are filing off the field. Allison, Lydia and I all stood to go our separate ways, but before I could leave, Scott walked over to me. Allison silently asked me if I needed her to stay, but I shook my head. I couldn't hide from him forever.

"So what happened?" I snapped. "You left me at the party." Scott winced.

"Yeah, I- I know, I'm really sorry- I am." I rolled my eyes. "Sam, you have to trust me; I had a really good reason." I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Did you get sick?"

"I definitely had an attack or something."

"Am I gonna get a good explanation?" Scott half smiled.

"Not right now. Can you just trust me on this one?" I pursed my lips. I knew I probably shouldn't trust him on it, and with the way Stiles was acting, I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"Am I gonna regret this?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Probably." He admitted, pulling a small laugh from me. "So is that a yes, you'll give me a second chance?" I paused. I really liked him, but I wasn't sure. That's not true. Yes, I was.

"Definitely yes." Scott smiled at me and I smiled back. "But I want an explanation." I reminded him. "A real one." He nodded.

"Okay." I smiled again.

"Allison is waiting on me, I'd better go." I pointed back to the red Tahoe that was parked by the curb. Allison had already gotten in the car, and her dad was sitting in the driver's seat. When I turned back, Scott had a weird look on his face. "What?"

"Uh, nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so I know the last chapter was kinda short, but I really wanted to finish that episode there. Guys that was only the pilot. So yeah, NOW we are officially on season 1, episode 2. Okay, here's the next edition!**

**Chapter Seven:**

SAMANTHA:

Allison was right when she said her family was weird. It wasn't weird in a bad way, but they were definitely weird. All in all it had been a nice weekend. I didn't get a chance to try and hang out with Scott again, but he had called me once I got home. He still hadn't explained his weird behavior and I was hoping to get some form of an explanation still. But that hadn't happened yet.

It was Sunday and I was hoping to see him at some point. And that is why I decided to call him to see what he was doing.

"Hey, you." I smiled when Scott's voice came through.

"Hey." I said, flopping onto my bed. "Are you free?"

"Yeah, I was just about to order a pizza or something." He paused. "Do you wanna- maybe, if you want to- come over?" I giggled at his voice. He was so shy all the time and it made my heart swell with emotion. It was positively adorable.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll be there in ten." We hung up and I rushed around my room trying to find something nice to wear. Right now I was sitting in a pair of sweats and my dad's t-shirt. It wasn't exactly cute and flirty, but I was comfortable and I really didn't want to wear uncomfortable jeans and some too tight t-shirt. So, I settled for a pair of leggings and a large sweatshirt over a cute v-neck. It was mildly attractive and still very comfy. Plus, the sweatshirt covered my ass, so that was good. Kind of.

Before I could convince myself to wear clothes I didn't want to wear and shoes that hurt my feet, I grabbed my car keys, phone charger and cell phone. "Dad!" I shouted, barreling down the stairs. "I'm going to Scott's!" I was almost out the front door when he stopped me.

"Hold it!" I knew that tone. That tone was only used when he was going to give me a lecture about boys and how I should be safe and respect myself, blah, and blah, blah. I honestly didn't have time for that.

"_Dad!_" I exclaimed whipping around. "I don't have _time!_ I'll be _polite_ and _respectful_ and so will Scott and we're having pizza and we're probably going to watch a movie or two and I promise I won't stay out late and if it's after my curfew and I'll be late I'll call, so please, _please_ spare me the lecture!" I begged, throwing the door back open.

"Okay." Well that was easy.

"Thank you!" I rushed towards him and kissed his cheek before bolting out the door and to my little Jeep I loved so much.

Fortunately, I had already been to Scott's house- but I was _not eavesdropping_- so I knew how to get there. It most certainly didn't take me ten minutes. Would that make me look needy? What if he thought I was stalking him? It took me seven minutes to get here. Should I wait three more minutes? _'Stop it, Samantha.'_ I said to myself. _'You're being ridiculous.'_ I took a deep breath and opened the car door. _'It's fine. He's not going to think you're weird. You're not needy. It's cool'_ And I repeated that mantra all the way to the front door, where my hands shook the entire time until the door opened thirty seconds after I knocked. Thirty whole seconds.

"Hey." I breathed, smiling.

"Hey!" He grinned back at me and pulled me inside. "The pizza should be here any second. I just got a cheese because I didn't know what you liked. Is that okay? Or do you hate cheese pizza? I can call back, just let m-" I laughed.

"Cheese pizza is fine, thank you." He smiled at me and blushed.

"Okay." He looked back up and bit his lip. God, that was hot.

"Okay." I clasped my hands together in front of me. "So! About my explanation- am I going to get that, or..?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my heels. Scott's smile faded. "Or not. Look, if you don't want to tell me, that's okay too." I lied. It wasn't okay, but I was willing to overlook it. I knew he had an explanation, even if he didn't want to tell me. I trusted him to have a reason. Why, I have no idea, but I did.

"No!" He exclaimed, moving his hands away from his face. "No, it's not that, it's just- it's complicated and weird and- well, it's not really believable." I groaned internally. I knew Stiles had been spouting crap earlier in the week, but I wasn't expecting Scott of all people to take it so seriously. He had seemed pretty convinced against it Friday, but hey. We all changed, right?

"Scott-" I started, but he cut me off.

"No, Sam, please listen." I sighed and nodded. "Okay." He took a breath and stood in front of me, pacing. "At the party-" He stopped. "When I just- just ran off like I did-" He stopped again, still pacing.

"Scott, it's okay. You can tell me." I said, beginning to worry. Whatever he thought this was, it was really eating at him.

"Samantha, something happened to me that night in the woods!" He exclaimed. "Something bit me and now I'm seeing, hearing, and smelling things I shouldn't be able to hear, see and smell. I can't- I don't know what's happening to me." He collapsed next to me and I slid over. "I think I'm going crazy." I watched him for a moment. Even when he was tense and upset, he still had a certain beauty about him.

He sat hunched over and on the edge of his seat. His head rested in his hands, letting his hair fall over his closed eyes. His breathing was rugged and heavy, almost as if he had just come back from a run and was trying to catch his breath. As I watched him, I wanted nothing more than to reach out and hug him.

"Scott." I said, resting my hand on his shoulder. "Scott, look at me." He looked up. "What do you think this is?" He swallowed and seemed to struggle with his answer. "Hey," I said, brushing the hair back from his face. "It's going to be okay, alright?" I smiled a small smiled. "Tell me what happened. Start from the beginning."

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "After you left Stiles' house, things got really- heated." When I left, Scott had seemed pretty upset, but I didn't think it had gone much beyond that. "He kept trying to push all that werewolf stuff on me, he kept talking about something called blood lust and I just got really- angry." He clenched his fists. "He tried to call to break our date and I-" He stopped again and put his head back down in his hands, groaning. "I threw a chair and I pinned him to the wall, Sam." He kept his face down in his hands and refused to look up. "And then once I got home I was fine. I talked to my mom and when I picked you up- you looked so beautiful and I felt on top of the world." I blushed and looked down at my hands, sitting in my lap. "Even when we were at the party, I felt okay. But when we started dancing, I thought about kissing you and my heart started racing. I felt like I was about to crawl out of my own skin and explode. Everything was closing in on me and I felt _angry. _I mean, I was furious and I had no idea why." He looked up suddenly. "Then I bolted. I was scared and I thought I was going to hurt someone. So I ran, and when I did, I had no idea where I was going until I ended up back at your house once you were home."

"Scott, honey, you didn't_- Stiles_ came over, not you." I reminded him, shaking my head. This was all too confusing. "I got home and was about to eat dinner and Stiles came over still spouting some crap about werewolves, but you were never at my house."

"I'm getting there!" He exclaimed, turning towards me. "I wasn't at your front door, or any door for that matter." He stopped and seemed to consider what he said next. "Sam, I was up by your bedroom window. I jumped _from the ground_ to your window in a matter of seconds. Tell me one normal person that can do that." I couldn't. "It's not crap, Sam." This was starting to freak me out. I knew logically that there was no way Scott was a werewolf, but there was no denying something freaky was going on here. "I think I'm a werewolf."

I thought about what exactly someone was supposed to say to that. 'Hi Sam, remember me? The guy you really like and went on a date with? I'm a supernatural creature that doesn't actual exist, but it's whatever!' No! No, you do not just accept that! You run for the hills! 'Uhm, I think I have to go, so I'll see you around town- oh and please lose my phone number.' That is what you say to that! That is how you properly react.

That is not how I reacted.

No, instead of running for the hills like I should have, I came up with the most brilliant response. Would you like to know what that response was?

"Okay." That's it. That's what I said. "Okay. You're a werewolf."

"You believe me?" I laughed.

"No, but I do think something weird is going on." I admitted, pulling his hands towards me. "And I intend to figure out what, but right now we're going to eat pizza and watch movies and it's going to be fun and relaxing, okay?" Scott nodded.

"Okay." I smiled, nodding.

"Okay, good." And in movie like fashion, the door bell rang just then, signaling our pizzas arrival. "See? The pizza's here and I'm going to trust you to pick out a good movie, yeah?" Scott nodded and smiled a small smile. "Alright. I'll be right back, try to relax okay?" He nodded again and moved to grab a movie. I walked around the couch to the front door, trying to take my own advice and calm down.

Scott had me really freaked out. It had always been certain that everyone around me was normal. Weird things didn't happen to my family. _Bad_ things, absolutely, but weird- no, never. And whatever was happening here in Beacon Hills was most definitely- weird.

"Uh, hi. What do I owe you?" I asked, pulling some money from my wallet I had grabbed when I walked by.

"Sixteen thirty eight." I smiled kindly, handing him a twenty.

"Keep the change." He handed me the pizzas without so much as a thank you or smile and walked off. I frowned as I closed the door and scoffed. "Rude."

"Hey Sam, I have no idea what you want me to pick out, can you just come here?" I laughed, rounding the corner and placing the pizzas on the edge of the coffee table.

"Sure." I plopped down beside him and shifted through a couple of DVDs. "Scott." I said, turning to him. "You have no good movies." He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." I smiled, ruffling his hair.

"It's okay." I stood up and helped pull him to his feet. "Let's just hang out and talk. Get to know each other." I opened a pizza box and took a slice, moving to sit back down. "The only thing I know about you is that you have asthma, use words like predator and think you're a werewolf." I paused, swallowing. "And you're really cute, but I need to know more than that." He laughed and sat down beside me.

"Well, what do you want to know?" He asked, biting into his slice.

"Everything."

"Yeah, that could take a while." I laughed. "Okay. My mom's a nurse. I live here with her, and it's just us. It has been for a long time, and its better that it is." He sounded so bitter. "We do fine and we're happy. Stiles is my best friend, has been since I can remember. I suck- sucked- at lacrosse, mostly because of my asthma. Oh, I have asthma. My favorite color is red and I work at the animal clinic." I smiled, thinking back to that bitter sweet night. "Your turn."

"Okay." I said, bracing myself. This inevitably meant talking about my mother in some way, and that was still a hard subject. "I'm from Mystic Falls, but even before that Jefferson, Georgia. We moved when-" I stopped, feeling the familiar closing that happened when I talked about my mom. "Uh, when my-" I stopped again. I couldn't do it. I couldn't talk about her, and it made me so mad. I wanted nothing more than to tell people about her, to think about the most wonderful person I had known, and I couldn't even tell someone that she died without crying. I wasn't brave like my dad; I couldn't face her death head on. I couldn't even talk about her. But then Scott reached out and squeezed my hand, and all that guilt and sadness floated away. "We moved when my mom died three years ago, it's been me and my dad ever since. We moved to get away from those memories and that's when we found Mystic Falls and stayed there until my dad was laid off and now, here we are. Uh, my favorite color is blue, like the sky at night, and I desperately need a job because my dad won't pay for everything forever." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood again. It was bad enough I had almost cried in front of him, I didn't need him to think I was insane.

"I'm sorry about your mom." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and shrugged.

"S'okay." I lied.

"No, it's not." He said, sliding closer. "Tell me about her. What was she like?"

"She was kind." I crossed my legs underneath me. "She was- she was really kind." I said, because that was how I knew to describe her. There were thousands of things about her I could say, but I could sum her up in one word. Kind. She was kind.

"She was kind?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry, I know it's short, but I wanted a nice fluff chapter for you guys. Plus, now she knows about werewolves, although she doesn't quite believe Scott or Stiles. As you've see bits of, Sam hasn't exactly come to terms with her mother's death, but when she does you guys are in for a very heart-warming moment! I love you all, so please read and review! **

** ~Jefferson Author.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, you guys are skimping on the reviews. Am I going to have to throw a fit? Please don't make me, I really don't want to be one of those authors. Oh well, I got a few follows and favorites with the new chapter, so maybe I'll get some reviews and only a few follows with this one. Eh? Sound like a deal? Good, good. Then let's go!**

**Chapter Eight:**

SAM:

To say Scott had been acting weird was an understatement, but recently all my life was was a bunch of weird. All day he had been skittish and odd, but if I asked, he wouldn't say what was wrong. By the time lunch rolled around, I was getting really annoyed.

"Scott, would you please just _tell me_?" I burst, slamming my trig book on the table. A few people jumped and looked over, but they dismissed it as easily as it happened. I slid into my spot beside Scott and across from Stiles. "I promise I'll listen and if it about-" I lowered my voice. "Werewolves, I'll try to understand, so please just tell me!" Scott sighed and turned towards me.

"After I went to your house Friday night, I saw my reflection and it freaked me out. So I ran. I was in the woods when these hunters appeared." I nodded, urging him on. "One of them- one of them shot me with a crossbow." I gasped.

"You didn't think that was important to bring up when you were telling me all this on Sunday?" I fumed. "All you had to say was 'Oh, and I was _shot _Friday night with _a crossbow_!'" Scott winced.

"That's not all." I groaned. "The hunter that shot me- it was Allison's father." I choked on the sip of water I had taken.

"Allison's father shot you with a crossbow?" I asked in disbelief. "Is that why you were acting so weird Saturday after practice?" Scott nodded. "Did he recognize you?"

"No, I don't think so." I let out a breath.

"Good." I slid my hand into his, only half thinking.

I tensed in horror and almost pulled my hand away, but that was before Scott amazed me again. He intertwined our fingers and squeezed my hand, running his thumb over the back. I looked up at him and he met me with a smile. I smiled back, adoring the warmth and comfort he filled me with every time he smiled. "Good." I said again, breathlessly.

"You guys are so gross." Stiles groaned, watching us.

I still didn't know what was going on in this town, and I sure as hell didn't know why I was sucked into it, but I did know that I was undeniably hung up on Scott McCall.

~0~

Scott and Stiles had both asked me to sit in on lacrosse practice again. Why, I wasn't sure, but they made it seem like I had to be there.

Allison, Lydia and I were all sitting in our normal spots on the top row of the bleachers with Allison in the middle and Lydia and I on her sides.

I had a weird feeling about this practice and an even weirder feeling about Allison and her family now that I knew what Scott had told me. But, she was my friend and if Allison had been a part of this, she would have told me. She wouldn't have pushed me towards Scott. But still…

"Hey, Allie?" I asked before thinking.

"Hm?" She asked, turning from her conversation with Lydia.

"Never mind." There was a commotion on the field and I whipped forward, concerned.

"You're sure you still want to be first line, McCall?" I sighed, knowing Coaches antics. "My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead! You think you can move faster than the body of my dead grandmother?" Scott seemed to be breathing pretty heavily already and I wondered if he needed his inhaler.

"Yes, coach."

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes, coach!" Scott yelled.

"Then do it again! McCall is gonna do it again!" They set the play back up and took their positions. Scott started towards Jackson, working into a sprint. Then, just as Jackson prepared to hit Scott again, Scott slammed into him and sent him flying. Scott hit the ground in what appeared to be pain as the others rushed towards Jackson.

"Scott!" I exclaimed, taking the stairs two at a time and rushing onto the field. "Scott!" I shouted, halfway there. In my peripheral, I noticed Stiles was running forward also. We reached Scott at the same time, sliding to the ground.

"Scott?" Stiles asked, trying to pull him up.

"I can't control it, it's happening!"

"What's happening?" I asked, taking his hand. "Scott, _what's happening?_"

"I'm changing!" He growled.

"Right here? Now?" Stiles asked, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, get up!" We both grabbed him and ran towards the locker rooms. We barely made it before Scott ripped away and bolted inside.

"Stiles, what the hell?" I asked, grabbing his lacrosse jersey in my fist.

"I told you, Sam!" He said, pulling back. "I told you he was a werewolf." I growled and shoved him away.

"There's no such thing!" I exclaimed, pushing my way in after Scott.

"Sam! Don't!" Stiles called, running after me.

"Scott, are you okay?" I called, ignoring Stiles and rounding the corner.

"Get away from me!" Scott shouted at me, backing up. His voice sounded different. It was lower and more gavel like.

"No, Scott!" I exclaimed, pushing forward. "Scott, you're going to be-" I started, but I was cut off by the scream swelling in my throat as this creature that had taken Scott's place lunged towards me.

Scott's face had transformed into that of a wolf, with a muscular nose and forehead. There was hair on his face that hadn't been there before and the claws protruding from his fingers were certainly new. As were the stunningly gold eyes that had replaced his soft brown eyes with which I was so familiar.

I screamed again, scrambling backwards just before a cloud of white covered the space in front of me. Someone pulled me up and I trashed around, trying my hardest to get away.

"Sam, Sam!" Stiles shouted, turning me towards him. 'It's me, it's okay." I stopped struggling and closed my mouth. My breathing was ragged and heavy form the terror still coursing through me.

I had never seen anything like it, and I didn't want to ever again. "It's me, you're okay." I lunged forwards, throwing my arms around his neck. Stiles wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me until my breathing had calmed and I stopped shaking.

"Stiles?" The sound of Scott's voice made me pull away and bend down to Scott's level. "What happened?"

"You tried to attack Sam." Scott's eyes widened and his head whipped towards me.

"Sam, I didn't-" I hushed him, although I was still afraid. I wasn't afraid of Scott, I couldn't never be. He was kind and gentle and I knew he would never hurt me on purpose. But, I was afraid that he could hurt anyone if he didn't know what he was doing.

"I know, I know." I said, pushing his hair away from his eyes. "It's okay, I'm alright. You didn't hurt me." I assured him.

"It's like I told you before." Stiles started. "It's the anger, it's your pulse rising." I shook my head.

"That's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed." I reminded him, rubbing circles on Scott's back to attempt to calm him down.

"Well, it's gonna be much more violent if he kills someone on the fields." Stiles retaliated. "You can't play on Saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game." Scott's eyes widened.

"But I'm first line!" I sighed, knowing Stiles was right.

"Stiles is right, Scott."I said. "You can't play that game. Someone could get hurt." I stood up, helping Scott once I was standing. "I know you're first line, Scott, but-" I shared a look with Stiles and he nodded in agreement.

"Not anymore."

~0~

Scott had been upset when practice was over, but he still took me up on my offer to hang out at his house. Besides, I still had to meet his mom, see if she liked me.

"I'm sorry, Scott." I said, sitting beside him on his bed. "I know you really wanted to play that game." Scott shrugged. "Maybe we can find a way to keep you calm." I offered, trying to perk him up.

"Maybe." He muttered. I opened my mouth to respond, but there was a knock on the door before I could.

Scott's mom joined us in the room, smiling. "Hello, Ms. McCall." I said, waving. "I'm Sam."

"Oh, so you're the marvelous Sam." I grinned. "Scott's told me all about you." I laughed. "Oh, and please call me Melissa. Ms. McCall is too formal." I nodded.

"Okay. Thank you, Melissa." I smiled again before tucking my legs underneath me.

"What's got him all moody?" She asked, pointing to her son.

"Oh, nothing. Just a…" I paused. "Rough practice." I said, squeezing his shoulder.

"Hm." She said. "Okay." She walked over and hit his shoulder. "Hey. I'm working late tonight. But I am taking a day off to see your first game Saturday." _That,_ Scott responded to.

"No, mom, you can't!"

"I can and I will! Missing one shift doesn't gonna break us." She paused. "Not completely." She stopped again, looking at her sons face. "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?" My breath caught in my throat and I leaned forward as inconspicuously as possible. Scott looked at me, wide eyed. I was expecting gold, but I only saw the familiar brown. "You look like you haven't slept for days." I let out a breath, as did Scott.

"Oh, erm, it's nothing." Scott lied. "I'm just... stressed." Melissa didn't seem to believe it.

"Just stressed?" She said, raising her eyebrows. "Nothing else?"

"Homework's-" She stopped him.

"I mean, it's not like you're under drugs or anything, right?" She turned to me. "I'm sorry, I know this is awkward."

"It's okay."I said with a laugh.

"Right now?" Scott asked, and this time I whipped towards him too.

"Right now?" Melissa pressed. "I'm sorry, what do you mean right now? Have you ever taken drugs?" Scott looked to me, but I met him with the same steely look.

"Have you?" He countered, turning away.

"Get some sleep!" Melissa walked out, waving goodbye to me as she closed the door.

"I like her." I said, laughing.

"She's pretty okay." Scott smiled for the first time in hours. "And no, I've never done drugs." I laughed, nodding.

"Neither have I." Beside me, my phone dinged. "Crap, that's my dad." I muttered. "I've gotta go." I said, standing up and gathering my things. "I'll call you later, okay?" Scott nodded.

"Okay. I'll walk you out." I smiled.

"Okay."

~0~

The next day at school, Scott tried to talk to Coach about sitting on the bench. Coach, of course, wouldn't let him. He had already texted me and Stiles to let us know, but I hadn't been able to talk to him. After every class he had bolted to the next one and I was honestly very confused.

So, when I saw him standing on the stairs after fifth period, I jumped at the chance. "Hey, you!" I said, popping up over his shoulder.

"Hey!" He exclaimed turning towards me.

"Busy?"I asked, stepping down to his level.

"No, erm, she's just my mom, she's nothing." I furrowed my eyebrows. "I mean, it's nothing, never busy for you!" I smiled again, loving the sound of those words.

"I like the sound of that." I admitted. "Hey, I was thinking during lunch we could sneak off and go get something together, just you and me?" I asked, hopeful.

"Uh, yeah!" Scott said, nodding. "That sounds great." I grinned, nodding. The bell rang, and I frowned.

"Look, I have to go to my advisement thing, for next year's classes but I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be there for you tomorrow. At the game, I mean, since Coach won't let you sit out. I'll be there." I told him.

"What?"

"And we're all going out after it apparently. You, me, Lydia and Jackson," I said, dropping the bomb on him last minute so he couldn't say no. "It's gonna be great." I promised, laughing at the befuddled look on his face. "Tell Stiles to come too. I'll see you at lunch, I gotta go!"

"Oh, God." He groaned and I laughed again, rounding the corner.

Before the advisement meeting my father had decided to spring on me that morning, I wanted to make a stop at my locker to pick up my French book. I stopped at my locker, quickly put away my books and went to close the door when something caught my eye. There, in the back of my locker was my leather jacket.

I hadn't seen the leather jacket in days.

**A/N: That's this chapter! So please review and favorite and what not. Oh! If you have any questions or ideas, please message me, I'm open to **_**everything**_**! Much love to you all. **

** -Jefferson Author.**


End file.
